Zombie
Zombies are a very common enemy seen in many games from the Castlevania series, and are usually the first enemies encountered in almost any of the games. Overview These armies of undead corpses rise from the ground and slowly meander towards any heroes that might be nearby. Zombies are mindless slaves of the dread Count Dracula and constitute a majority of his undead army.Because of the fact that they wear cloaks in most games they look like the monsters in altered beast in the first level. Types Aside from the average "Run-of-the-Mill" zombie, there are other kinds which have appeared in various putrid and deadly forms. *Bloody Zombie *Dead Crusader *Dead Mate *Dead Pirate *Dead Warrior *Evil Butcher *Flying Zombie *Ghoul *Grave Keeper *Melty Zombie *Scarecrow *Wight *Zombie Officer *Zombie Soldier Gallery File:C1 Zombie.JPG|Zombie in the Japanese manual for Castlevania File:VK Zombie.JPG|Zombie in the Japanese manual for Vampire Killer File:C2 Zombie.JPG|Zombie in the Japanese manual for Simon's Quest File:Captain N Zombie.JPG|Zombie in Captain N: The Game Master File:NP C3 Zombie.JPG|Zombie in Nintendo Power's coverage of Dracula's Curse File:Boku Dracula Kun Sasquatch.JPG|Zombie in Boku Dracula-Kun File:C4 Zombie.JPG|Cruela from Japanese manual for Super Castlevania IV 50zombie.jpg|Zombie from All About Akumajo Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV 52zombie2.jpg|Zombie from All About Akumajo Dracula guide Kid Dracula Mr. Picky Picky.JPG|Mr. Picky from Kid Dracula manual DX Zombie.JPG|Zombie from Japanese manual for Dracula X File:CoD Zombie Concept.JPG|Concept art from Bradygames Curse of Darkness Official Strategy Guide File:Res concept-art8.jpg|Concept art for the canceled Castlevania: Resurrection File:Dream castleres screenshot22.jpg|Castlevania Resurrection screenshot Game-Specific Information Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin One of the more unique aspects of zombies in this game is that when dealt damage by fire, the flesh comes off, turning the zombie into a Skeleton! In addition, killing enough Zombies in one area will make a Wight appear. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia As usual, these enemies are pretty harmless on their own. In this game, they appear in the Monastery & Ruvas Forest levels. Oddly enough, the Necromancer enemy can summon up these enemies, and by stealing their glyph, you can summon up Zombies to fight with you. An interesting study with this enemy has proven successful. In the Monastery level, if you stand on a platform in a room where Zombies continuously spawn & activate one of your familiar spirits, the spirit will go after the Zombies. If you leave the game on overnight (make sure it is NOT asleep) & in a charger, by the time you wake up, your familiar spirit will have leveled up to the max level. However, this does not work with the Polkir & Gorgon Head familiars. Castlevania: Judgment Zombies appear in Judgement as normal enemies. All must be defeated in a level to fight the Minotaur. Castlevania: The Arcade Zombies are raised from the ground by Death in the Ruins. Enemy Data Soul Data References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Bestiary FAQ from GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Monster List at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Monster Encyclopedia at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Enemy Data FAQ at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Encyclopedia Listing FAQ at GameFAQs.com *Dawn of Sorrow Monster List at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Bestiary at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Curse of Darkness FAQ by Jim Freedan at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by "Darth Nemesis" at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com See Also *Zombie in Wikipedia *Zombie (disambiguation) Category:Monsters Category:Zombie Monsters